Increasingly, vehicles are becoming capable of assisting a driver in controlling the vehicle. These vehicles are sometimes referred to as semi-autonomous vehicles. The semi-autonomous vehicles have different features either that control some motive functions of the vehicle without direct driver input, or modify driver input to achieve a goal. The features of the semi-autonomous vehicles may include adaptive cruise control, lane centering, parking assistance, and highway assist. Some features control more of the vehicle than others. For example, the lane centering feature may adjust input from the driver to maintain the vehicle in the center of a lane and the highway assist feature may substantially control the motive functions of the vehicle while the vehicle in on a highway.